Light's Birthday
by The Wammy Girl
Summary: Light-kun's Birthday! Minor LxLight, imagine in Ouran-style please. Enjoy! Part II coming soon!


_**A/N:**_ I'm confused. First, I wasn't gonna write ANYTHING for Light. I woke up this morning, and when I saw the beautiful rain, I had to write something. I spent about an hour on some angsty crap. So I'm writing this at the last minute. Light and Kira are different people according to me. Light's just a popular yet nice guy from school. Kira's a dick.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! Please don't send the ninjas to kill me! AU, minor LxLight (more later!)

.

.

. .

Lawliet slowly strummed on his bass. Reaching down quickly, he scribbled a few notes on the bar staff. He then played the chord over again, and again, and again...

He sighed and stood up, walking across the dingy apartment, looking for something to eat. Pulling open the fridge, he selected a box of chocolate pocky. Walking back to the couch, he paused to stare out the window.

The sunset was almost over... only a light purple dusting over the darkening blue canvas, stretched above an orange and yellow stripe. He stood there still, captivated by it. _Come on... a sunset for inspiration... something, anything..._

Then he flopped down on the couch. His face half-buried in the somewhat dirty pillows, he muttered "Ah, what's the point..."

Suddenly, his doorbell rang. He laid there, not wanting to move. The doorbell continued to ring more urgently. He dragged himself up, "I'M GOING!!" he shouted.

As he slouched over to the door, the bell continued to ring fervently. Lawliet flung the door open, ferociously glaring at whoever dared to ring the bell.

She who dared just happened to be Misa Amane, her boyfriend Light standing behind her, looking bored.

"Hiiiii~ Lawliiiii~!" Misa yelled, tackle-glomping him.

"Get-! Off-!" Lawliet grunted, pushing Misa off. It didn't matter though, because Misa just jumped up anyway. "Are you ready for the party, Lawli-kun?"

"What?" he said, squinting one eye and tilting his head, "What party?"

"Light-kun's, of course!" she said, enthusiastically pointing at Light's birthday hat, which he seemed less that happy to wear.

"Oh... yeah." Lawliet said, brushing hair out of his eyes. "No. Not really." he said, looking at Misa.

"Of course! Silly Misa!" Misa said, pretending to slap herself on the forehead.

Confused, he looked down and remembered what he was wearing. A ratty grey tank top full of small holes and very baggy pair of dark blue jogging pants with no shoes.

"Well, let Misa get you dressed up!" Misa cried, letting herself and Light in.

"Now... where are your clothes?"

"Misa, don't touch that!"

_**CRASH!**_

"Oops..."

"Ugh..."

"... Are they in here?! Oh, ew... you pervert!"

_**SLAM!**_

"Oh! here they are!"

"AH! Let go of my hair! OWOWOW!!!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby!"

As the argument continued, Light chuckled, sitting down on a clean patch of the couch. Glancing down at the papers, Light saw the notes scrawled on it. Some were circled with big stars next to them, others were completely blacked out.

He idly reached over to the bass and ran his fingers over the strings, producing a quiet chord.

He sighed happily, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes.

This would be interesting...

About fifteen minutes later, Misa pushed Lawliet out of his room.

"Light-kun! Light-kun!" she squealed happily, "Lawli actually looks good! Look, look!"

Light turned only to gape in wonder and astonishment. Lawliet was dressed in a pair of grey skinny jeans, and Misa had forced him into a semi-translucent white shirt with a white-stitched gothic pattern on the side. His face had been washed, and a pair of faded blue converse were laced on his feet. Most surprisingly of all was his hair. It had been brushed and... _**STRAIGHTENED?! **_

Light was still staring, standing by the couch.

"Yeah, I know! Misa can do anything!" Misa said, striking an I-Am-Powerful! pose with a table, hair straightener clutched in her hand.

Light then snapped out of his coma. He blushed, he felt like he was going to pass out of fall over or something...

"Light-kun, are you okay?" Lawliet asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah... yeah." Light recovered, "I'm fine!"

"Good." Lawliet replied, looking pleased and smiling briefly. "Should we go then?" he asked, starting towards his door.

"Oh!" Light remembered, "Yeah! Yeah! Let's go!"

Misa giggled, "Light-kun seems so happy now! Is it because his girlfriend is happy?"

"Of course, Misa." Light said, taking her hand and dragging her out the apartment door.

_I'm not supposed to feel like that about Lawliet! He's my best friend! And, anyway, I'm not g- _

Light sighed inwardly, this would be interesting...

. .

.

.

_**A/N:**_ Part II comes soon! Sorry, you guys, I was really rushed... but I got to go to a Japan-fest and blush about the cosplyers! ^///.///^

It was fun...


End file.
